Thank You and Happy Birthday, My Presdir My New Brother
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: FIc Comeback sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tenpouin Yuuki. Crack Pair Bentou x Yuuki(?). OOC. OC. DLDR.


Thank You and Happy Birthday, My Presdir. My New Brother.

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine-sensei. #Hug Kamijyo-sensei #ditendang Kamijyo-sensei

Warning: OOC, OC (silahkan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa OC saya. saya malas menjelaskan dengan detail), Abal, Typo, Gaje,terlalu banyak Dialog(?), Entah AU atau semi canon (ada yang tahu?)

DLDR

* * *

Lunch POV.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku berharap tidak ada yang melihatku keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku untuk pergi secepat yang aku bisa dari rumah ini. Bukannya aku tak suka tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi, aku merasa tak pantas tinggal di sini. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau besok mereka akan panik sekaligus marah karena aku meninggalkan rumah ini. Hahaha... keluarga Sakura yang sekarang memang terasa begitu hangat, tapi... Aku merasa aku ini hanya pengganggu mereka saja.

Aku menghentikan gerakan kursi rodaku. Tak kusangka aku sudah berada di taman. Jarak dari taman ke rumah Sakura memang masih tergolong dekat, tapi aku merasa lega karena tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menggerakan lagi kursi rodaku, kali ini tidak secepat tadi. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya akan ada hujan. Aku harus cepat pergi dari taman ini, setidaknya mencari tempat berteduh untuk sementara.

"Ng? Kenapa kau ada di sini, Bentou?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat pemuda berambut merah pendek yang sedang membawa sekantung penuh boneka. Mata merah pemuda itu sedikit memancarkan sinar keheranan. Meski tampangnya sangat datar. Aku kembali menatap ke depan. Ku lihat Yuuki, pemuda berambut merah itu, memiringkan kepalanya semakin heran. Ia meletakan boneka-boneka itu di pangkuanku lalu mendorong kursi rodaku secepat ia bisa.

Rintik hujan sudah turun rupanya.

"Bentou tidak mau pulang ke rumah Nyanmaru?" Tanyanya setelah kami berteduh di sebuah rumah yang terletak di tengah taman. Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki. Yuuki menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Ia bergumam 'sedikit panas' lalu berdiri di hadapanku.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, PRESDIR!" Ucapan beberapa orang membuatku terkejut aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat banyak manusia dengan seragam pelayan, berbaris rapi. Yuuki mengangguk dan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata miliknya itu.

"Rumahku sudah di bangun lagi. Dekat rumah Nyanmaru. Kalau sudah mau pulang aku antar." ucap Yuuki. Aku menghela nafas, lalu memgangguk. Toh, sesungguhnya aku tak berniat untuk kembali.

"Presdir. Ini laporan hasil penjualan kita kemarin. Dan ini saham yang mungkin bisa kita beli." Ucap pemuda berambut silver pendek. Dari wajahnya sepertinya orang itu blasteran. Mungkin tangan kanan Yuuki. Ah, aku jadi ingat pada Fukasa. Aku jadi ingin mendengar senandungnya yang fals itu. Yuuki seperti memberi kode dan membuat pelayan itu sedikit terkejut namun langsung mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

Yuuki membawaku ke depan tangga, pemuda berambut silver tadi membawa seorang pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan. Yuuki meminta kedua pemuda tadi mengangkatku dan kursi rodaku untuk menaiki tangga. Aku sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku. Haruskah begini lagi? Kedua pemuda itu menurunkanku ketika kami sudah sampai di lantai dua. Pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan itu mendahului kami dan membuka pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor. Kalau ku perhatikan pemuda itu terlihat seperti tokoh animasi. Tapi, siapa, ya?

"Bentou suka kamar ini?" tanya Yuuki. Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk. Tak ingin merepotkan kedua pemuda tadi. Selain itu, ruangan ini memang terlihat begitu nyaman. Banyak peralatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya aku tahu cara menggunakan alat-alat itu. Aku jadi ingat Nekota yang nyaris frustasi mengajariku memakai ponsel.

Yuuki berjongkok di depanku dan menatap mataku. Aku harus bisa menunjukan ekspresi datarku. Aku tak boleh memperlihatkan emosiku di hadapan pemuda yang tak ku kenal baik ini. Yuuki berdiri dan mendorong kursi rodaku menuju tempat tidur. Ia mengangkatku dari kursi roda dan perlahan merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ranjang ini begitu empuk dan entah kenapa aku merasa tak asing. Yuuki yang berada di atasku, menatapku lekat sebelum turun dari ranjang. Ia memperbaiki posisiku lalu duduk di sebelah kanan ranjang. Ia menempelkan lagi punggung tangannya.

"Kashikoi. Kepalanya panas." Pemuda berambut silver yang ternyata bermarga Kashikoi itu mendekat dan ikut menempelkan punggung tangannya.

"Panasnya masih normal, presdir. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Masih normal?" Kashikoi mengangguk lalu menarik selimut hingga batas dadaku.

"Kalau presdir masih ragu, Saya akan membawakan beberapa obat kemari." Ucap pemuda yang satu lagi. Kashikoi dan Yuuki mengangguk. Aku mencoba memiringkan badanku. Yuuki terlihat membantuku menggerakan badanku. Kashikoi sedikit panik melihatku, tepatnya keadaan kakiku.

"Bentou sudah makan? Aku bawa makan ke sini."

"Aku... sudah makan. Dan sedang tak berselera."ucapku akhirnya. Ia terlihat mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuah guling untuk ku peluk. Ia bergumam 'penyangga kakiku' lalu mengelus lengan kiriku. Kashikoi pergi meninggalkan kami. Yuuki terus mengelus lenganku dan sesekali mengelus punggungku. Rasa kantuk menghinggapiku...

~…~…~…~

Normal POV.

Yuuki memandang semua anggota Code Breaker yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Toki terlihat panik sementara yang lain hanya bersikap tegang. Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Heike menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Yuuki intens.

"Yuuki-kun. Apa kau dengar berita? Kemarin malam, Osekkai Bentou pergi dari rumah Sakurakouji." Yuuki terdiam mendengar Heike. Ia melirik para pelayannya yang mulai saling pandang. Yuuki menggeleng.

"Kenapa Bentou kabur dari rumah Nyanmaru?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada kejelasan. Saat ini saja Bentou belum ketemu. Kepalaku sakit memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya." Jawab Toki.

"Kepala sakit. Kepala... sakit?" Tanya Yuuki sambil menyentuh kepala Toki.

"ENGGAK SAKIT! Ini cuma perumpamaan tahu!"

"Yang penting, kita harus bisa menemukannya lagi, Yuuki. Status Bentou adalah tahanan Eden. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya kabur dan mungkin mengacau lagi." ujar Rui. Yuuki terdiam.

"Bentou tidak akan mengacau lagi." Ucap Yuuki.

"Apa maksudmu Yuuki?" Tanya Ogami. Yuuki tersenyum.

"Aku rasa, Bentou tidak akan bisa mengacau lagi." Ucap Yuuki sambil menunjuk kakinya. Heike memukul tangannya.

"Benar juga. Kemungkinan Bentou-kun pergi jauh juga kecil. Karena kakinya yang terluka itu. Mungkin kita harus mencari di daerah sekitar rumah Sakurakouji." Ucap Heike lalu mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura misterius. Yuuki cemberut.

"Second, aku takkan mengampunimu jika kau menghancurkan rumahku lagi." ancam Yuuki. Heike hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, Yuuki-kun. Karena hari ini kau bebas tugas, aku harap kau mau membantu kami mencari keberadaan Bentou."

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku gak mau kerja! Lagipula, hari ini..." Yuuki terdiam. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak pekerjaan dadakan dari Heike. Kashikoi mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Ia mendekati Yuuki.

"Presdir, sebaiknya anda siap-siap sekarang. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke perusahaan Nakayama." Ucap Kashikoi berbohong. Yuuki mengangguk. Yuuki memang tak salah menjadikan Kashikoi sebagai tangan kanannya. Heike berbalik dan melihat Kashikoi yang sedang menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Heike menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya bebas tugas, ya, Yuuki-kun? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan minta bantuan para agen." Ucap Heike lalu berjalan keluar rumah Yuuki.

"Jadi kau benar-benar presdir, ya?" Tanya Toki. Toki memang masih meragukan status ke-presdir-an (?) Yuuki. Yuuki hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

~…~…~…~

Yuuki membuka pintu kamar pemuda berjuluk Osekkai Bentou itu perlahan. Ia khawatir jika Bentou yang sedang beristirahat itu tiba-tiba terbangun. Yuuki sedikit terkejut melihat Bentou yang sudah mendudukkan diri sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia menutup tirai jendela. Yuuki masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Bentou. Ia mendekati Bentou yang memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sang pemilik rumah.

"Kau tidak bilang pada mereka jika aku ada di sini?" Tanya Bentou dengan wajah dan nada datar. Yuuki menggeleng. Ia naik ke ranjang Bentou dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Enggak. Nanti mereka marah." Jawab Yuuki. Bentou melihat ke dalam mata Yuuki.

"Bukannya mereka akan marah jika tahu aku ada di sini? Mereka pasti menganggapmu berbohong."

"Aku nggak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong, Sound."

"Mereka yang berbohong. Mereka bilang kau kabur dari rumah Nyanmaru."

"Aku memang kabur!" Bentak Bentou. Bentou mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggenggam erat selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya. Yuuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Yuuki mengambil spidol dan papan tulis putih lalu mulai menggambar. Bentou menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Yuuki.

"Apa yang kau gambar, Sound?"

"Kotak bekal yang kabur dari makanannya... Buru Buru-san." Jawab Yuuki.

Seketika itu juga pintu kamar Bentou menjeblak terbuka. Beberapa pelayan... bukan. Pekerja kantor datang sambil mengambil gambar milik Yuuki. Mereka bergumam produk baru. Mainan. Produksi anime. Dan lainnya sampai-sampai ada helikopter di samping jendela kamar Bentou. Yuuki mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya ketika sekumpulan orang tadi naik helikopter dan pergi. Hingga ruangan kembali tenang dan menyisakan kesunyian antara Yuuki dan Bentou.

"Pfft... Kau ternyata benar-benar pemimpin mereka, ya? Karyawanmu sungguh bersemangat, Sound." Yuuki menatap Bentou.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga." Bisik Yuuki.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Sound?"

"Aku bilang apa?"

"... ah, terserahlah, Sound. Ng... Namaku Ai Ueo. Kau bisa memanggilku Ai, selama aku di sini... Code: 03."

"Tenpouin Yuuki. Jangan panggil aku Sound lagi."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Yuuki-dono." Ucap Ai lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas pundak Yuuki.

"Kena... Oyasuminasai, Ai-maru."

~…~…~…~

Yuuki melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang seharusnya ada di dalam kamar itu. Yuuki menempelkan kedua belah tangannya di telinga dan mencoba mendengarkan suara orang itu. Tapi, nihil. Yuuki berjalan ke arah dapur. Mungkin saja orang itu ada di sana. Dia kan berjuluk...

"Pagi, Yuuki-dono. Aku sudah buat sarapan. Dibantu kedua pelayanmu ini." Sapa orang itu. Orang itu berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan dan Kashikoi-san.

"Pagi, Ai-maru. Kakimu?"

"Masih sakit tapi, sudah tak apa."

"Kaki sakit? Kaki... Sakit." Tanya Yuuki sambil menyentuh salah satu kaki Ai.

"I, itai!" Ai nyaris terjatuh kalau pelayan Yuuki yang ada di sampingnya tidak sigap menahan tubuh Ai.

"Presdir. Kaki, Ai-sama kan terluka. Jangan di sentuh." ucap Kashikoi memperingatkan.

"Sakit beneran?"

"Tentu presdir. Presdir?" Yuuki terlihat menggambar sesuatu lagi. Ai segera mengambil kursi di meja makan dan menatap Yuuki yang sedang menggambar.

"Jreeng. Boneka robot kaki tak suka di sentuh. Si Musang ekor empat." ucap Yuuki. Yuuki menggambar seekor musang yang sedang menutupi kakinya dengan keempat ekornya sambil berkata. 'jangan sentuh kakiku'.

"Oh! Hebat sekali presdir!" Ucap si pelayan dan beberapa karyawan lain yang Yuuki hubungi lewat laptop. Ai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yuuki dan para karyawannya. Yuuki mendekati Ai dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kenapa Yuu..."

"Ai-maru sangat cocok tertawa. Kemarin, kau terlihat depresi." ucap Yuuki. Pelayan Yuuki menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Iya, ya. Ai-sama memang lebih cocok tertawa. Minimal tersenyum." Ucap pelayan itu. Ai menunduk. Yuuki cemberut melihat wajah Ai yang seperti itu lagi.

"Te, terima kasih. Yuuki-dono. Kashikoi-san. Shitsuji-san." bisiknya. Yuuki bisa melihat rona merah yang samar di kedua pipi Ai.

"Ah iya. Namaku, Yakamaru Zakuro. Sejujurnya aku juga bukan Shitsuji." ucapnya lalu pergi dari dapur bersama Kashikoi.

"Eh?" Ai mengangkat kepalanya. Yuuki terlihat mengetik sesuatu di laptop. ia memutar laptopnya dan menyuruh Ai membacanya.

'Yakamaru Zakuro. Manusia berkemampuan khusus. Daripada Butler. Dia lebih cocok di sebut bodyguard Code:03. Kashikoi juga.' Ai menatap Yuuki yang sudah mulai memakan makanannya.

"Code: number punya bodyguard, ya? Rei juga?"

"Kanda-sensei. Kau mau? Aku beri satu." Ai menggeleng.

"Aku tak suka semangka." Ucap Ai saat menyadari apa yang di tawari oleh Yuuki. Yuuki segera mendeathglare Ai. Ai melipat tangannya dan melihat ke arah lain. Yuuki terlihat sedih.

"Aku kan cuma ingin agar kau jadi sehat."

"Maaf, ya. Aku punya trauma dengan semangka. Lagipula rasanya aneh." Ucap Ai, menggembungkan pipinya. Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Keselek biji?" Ai merinding mendengarnya. Ia menutup telinganya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Itu kejadiannya terjadi sebelum ketemu Rei dan Sakura." Ai menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya tentang hari ia keselek biji semangka.

"... Entah kenapa aku merasa aku pernah melihat kejadian itu."

"Apa kau bilang Yuuki-dono?"

"Nyaris semua orang membenci semangka karena pernah keselek biji. Sudah di buang kok. Yakamaru sangat jeli lho. Biji yang masih putih saja dibuangnya." Yuuki kembali menyodorkan semangka yang katanya, sudah tak berbiji itu. Ai menerimanya dengan ragu. Yuuki deg-degan. Ai memakan semangka itu dengan gemetar.

"Enak kan? Enak kan?" Tanya Yuuki. Ai tak menjawab sambil berusaha menelan buah yang mengandung banyak air itu.

~…~…~…~

"Eh? Minggu depan Yuuki-dono ulang tahun?" Tanya Ai pada Kashikoi yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi. Kashikoi mengangguk, ia mengikat tali sepatunya dan berdiri. Kashikoi menepuk pundak Ai.

"Benar. Makanya, hari ini aku akan pergi mencari bahan-bahan untuk pesta minggu depan. Kakimu memang masih sakit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa jaga rumah."

"A, aku ikut!"

"Tapi, Ai-sama..."

"Aku mau membeli hadiah untuk Yuuki-dono. Dan juga... sebagai ucapan terima kasih..."

"... Baiklah Ai-sama." ucap Kashikoi mengalah. Ia membantu Ai mengenakan geta. Ai berjalan perlahan di bantu oleh Kashikoi.

Kashikoi membawa Ai ke dalam sebuah toko kue. Ia menyuruh Ai menunggu di kursi, sementara ia memesan kue ulang tahun untuk Yuuki. Ai berdiri dan keluar dari toko kue itu. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu kembali masuk. Kashikoi menatapnya tajam. Ai hanya tersenyum. Kashikoi kembali membawa Ai menuju toko selanjutnya.

"Kashikoi-san..."

"Saya tahu, Ai-sama. Sejak masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan, kita sudah diikuti. Nah, bagaimana dengan jas ini. Anda pasti cocok mengenakannya nanti."

"... Pakaian apa ini, Kashikoi?"

"Ini jas. Di ulang tahun presdir nanti akan ada banyak tamu dari perusahaan lain. Setidaknya anda harus terlihat rapi."

"Uh... aku merasa tak tertarik dengan pakaian itu..." ucap Ai sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan. Kashikoi menghela nafas, ia menarik paksa (namun tetap lembut mengingat kaki Ai) Ai masuk ke dalam bilik ganti dan memberikan pakaian itu. Ai menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus mencoba mengenakan pakaian ini. Ai keluar setelah memakai pakaian itu.

"Ai-sama terlihat cakep sekali."

"Baju ini panas dan terlalu ketat. Aku mau yang lebih besar." Kashikoi memeriksa ukuran pakaian Ai. Muat sih, tapi memang terlalu ketat.

"Ai-sama ganti lagi saja, saya akan belikan yang ukurannya lebih besar." ucap Kashikoi. Ai mengangguk lalu mengenakan lagi pakaiannya. Ai menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cermin yang memantulkan wajah seorang pembunuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju cermin itu. Ai lalu jatuh terduduk. Kashikoi segera membuka tirai dan membantu Ai berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ai-sama?" Ai menatap Kashikoi yang khawatir. Ai segera berbohong.

"Hanya kehilangan keseimbangan tadi. Tak apa, Kashikoi-san."

"Apanya yang tak apa, Ai-sama. Tangan anda berdarah." Kashikoi segera membawa Ai duduk, ia meminta salah seorang petugas untuk membawa kotak obat.

"Tak usah di obati, Kashikoi-san. Nanti sembuh sendiri."

"Kalau infeksi, luka tuan takkan sembuh." Ai bergidik mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan pelayan Yuuki itu mengobati lukanya.

"Kashikoi." Panggil Ai. "Wajahku ini buruk sekali, ya?"

"Apa maksud anda? Wajah anda terlihat sangat tampan."

"... Tapi, aku sudah pernah... membunuh."

"Tapi, sekarang anda tidak membunuh lagi 'kan? Cerialah Ai-sama. Minggu depan ada hal yang menarik untukmu juga."

"Hal menarik?"

~…~…~…~

"Yakamaru dan Kashikoi kasih apa untuk ulang tahun, Yuuki-dono minggu depan?" Tanya Ai keesokan harinya. Ai nenghela nafas karena kemarin ia tak bisa menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk presdir Tenpouin group itu. Hari ini Yuuki sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Code: 03 dan meninggalkan Yakamaru di rumah, jadi mungkin ia bisa meminta Yakamaru untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah minimal memberi inspirasi hadiah yang harus ia berikan pada Yuuki. Sebenarnya Ai lebih merasa nyaman dengan Kashikoi tapi, Kashikoi mengikuti Yuuki menjalankan tugas. Yakamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan diberi Yata-senpai. Tapi kalau aku sudah mempersiapkannya." jawab Yakamaru. Ai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yata-senpai?"

"A, ah... itu nama kecil Kashikoi. Aku sudah biasa memanggil Kashikoi-senpai dengan nama kecilnya." jawab Yakamaru sedikit gugup.

"Oh, lalu kau akan beri apa?"

"Oh itu... akan berikan ini." Yakamaru mengajak Ai menuju kamar Yakamaru. Di sana ia mengambil tongkat dengan hiasan patung nyanmaru dari batu permata. Tongkat itupun terlihat bukan tongkat dari kayu atau besi biasa.

"Kau punya banyak uang ya..."

"Enggak juga... kemampuanku kan mengendalikan tanah. Aku tinggal mencari tanah yang mempunyai mineral-mineral ini serta memisahkannya. Untuk membentuknya aku hanya butuh api dan cetakan kok. Untuk membuat permata nyanmaru, aku minta bantuan orang."

"Yakamaru-san memang hebat... kenapa kau tidak menjadi presdirnya saja?"

"Aku? Tidak... aku tak bisa memimpin anak buah sebanyak itu... lagipula, aku tak punya inspirasi menarik seperti presdir."

"Inspirasi menarik." Gumam Ai yang mengingat tentang 'buru-buru' dan 'musang ekor empat'. Yakamaru mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali hadiah untuk Yuuki.

Ai dibantu Yakamaru pergi menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang. Ai memakan makan siangnya sambil menonton berita. Berita hari ini tak menarik, Ai menghela nafas. Yakamaru membawa makanan penutup yang berupa buah semangka. Ai merinding seketika. Perlahan Ai pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ai-maru mau kemana? Ayo makan."

"Eh, Yuuki-dono. Kau sudah pulang? Aku sudah selesai makan kok."

"Semangkanya..."

"Tidak..."

"Aku..."

"Kata-katamu sekarang sudah tak mempan lagi. Sudah, ya." ucap Ai. Yuuki menggenggam tangan Ai dan memaksanya duduk kembali ke meja makan. Tak peduli protes dan kaki Ai yang semakin berdenyut. Yuuki membawa Ai dalam gendongan ala bridal style.

"Ufu... Presdir sudah besar rupanya." Ucap Yakamaru. Kashikoi memukul bahu Yakamaru.

"Presdir memang sudah besar! Umurnya saja sudah 16 tahun." ucap Kashikoi. Yakamaru memukul-mukul punggung Kashikoi.

"Yata-senpai jangan berpura-pura tak tahu maksudku."

"Memang apa maksudmu?"

"Ya~ta~sen~pai... itu lho. Berdua. Gendongan. Kamar tidur. WADAW!" Kashikoi menjitak Yakamaru ditambah lemparan 'nyanmaru berjalan' dan semangka.

"Semangkanya jangan dibuang." Ucap Yuuki sambil mendeath glare Ai. Ai tertawa canggung dan memakan semangka tanpa biji dengan tangan bergetar. "Enak, kan? Enak, kan? Enak, kan?"

~…~…~…~

Heike bersama Code: Breaker lainnya datang secara tiba-tiba ke rumah presdir Tenpouin itu. Yuuki yang sedang menonton bersama Ai sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Heike dan kawan-kawannya itu. Ai memalingkan muka dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Kau memang anak nakal, Yuuki-kun." Ucap Heike. Yuuki cemberut dan tidak mempedulikan Heike. Ia mengejar Ai yang kesulitan menaiki tangga.

"Ai-maru. Ayo nonton lagi..." ajak Yuuki sambil mendeath glare Ai. Ai menatap Yuuki dan langsung tertawa canggung melihat Yuuki, yang tiba-tiba di hadapannya, mendeath glarenya.

"I, iya~..."

"Bahkan Bentou-kun saja takut pada Yuuki." Bisik Toki. Ai turun dengan bantuan Yuuki. Yuuki memanggil Yakamaru untuk menyiapkan teh dan camilan kue kering.

"Kenapa kalian datang?" Tanya Yuuki cemberut. Heike mengeluarkan cambuk cahayanya.

"Kau memang anak nakal! Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami jika Bentou ada dirumahmu?!"

"Thu kan. Dia marah. Kemarin kau bohong sih." Bisik Ai.

"Aku kan gak bohong. Mereka yang bohong." Balas Yuuki. Ai menghela nafas mengangguk.

"Terserahmu saja, deh..." ucap Ai mengalah lalu mengambil kue kering yang sudah disediakan Yakamaru. Code: Breaker saling berpandangan melihat tingkah Ai dan Yuuki tadi. Yakamaru datang membawa potongan berbagai buah serta minuman untuk para tamu.

"Semangkanya gak ada?" Tanya Yuuki. Yakamaru menggeleng. Ai menghela nafas lega.

"Kemarin habis kan? Besok akan saya beli lagi. Apa kalian ingin makan siang sekalian? Kami akan menyiapkannya segera." Tanya Yakamaru.

"Kalau sudah disiapkan apa boleh buat. Lagipula, sepertinya kita akan lama disini." Ucap Heike. Ogami menghela nafas, ia mendekati Ai dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah Sakurakouji, Bentou?"

"Himitsu." Ucap Ai sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Himi..." Ogami terkejut dan hendak memukul Ai, namun ia urungkan. Mengingat luka di kaki Ai dan kemampuan Ai. "Baiklah terserahmu... lalu, kau merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di sini?"

"Siapapun pasti akan nyaman tinggal di sini! Apalagi kalau tak ada Yuuki. Kepopuleranku pasti nomor wahid lagi..." Komentar Toki. Toki langsung di death glare oleh Yuuki dan Ai. Toki langsung tertawa canggung. Ai menatap Yuuki dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Justru kalau tak ada dia... mungkin kalian takkan menemukanku dimanapun. Kalaupun ditemukan... aku sudah tak lagi ada di sini." bisik Ai tak terdengar. Yuuki menatap Ai dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Bentou sudah lapar? Aku suruh makan di sini saja, ya?" ucap Yuuki lalu pergi ke dapur. Ai terdiam, tak berniat bicara dengan anggota Code Breaker lainnya. Kashikoi pulang dari kantor sambil membawa sesuatu yang ditutup kain. Ai dan Code Breaker lainnya terkejut melihat itu.

"Apa itu Kashikoi-san?" Tanya Ai. Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan berdiri mendekati Kashikoi.

"Hadiah dariku untuk presdir. Jangan bilang-bilang, ya." ucap Kashikoi sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Ia lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Si Yuuki itu ulang tahun juga, ya?" Tanya Toki.

"Aku pikir dia gak merayakan ulang tahun." ucap Ogami.

"Meskipun makhluk percobaan, dia punya hari ulang tahun juga, ya..."

"Dia adalah Apple, Hachiouji. Dia berbeda dengan makhluk percobaan lainnya." Ucap Heike. Ai kembali duduk di kursi dan bertopang dagu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli hadiah buatnya. Begitu-begitu, dia memberi kita hadiah waktu kita ulang tahun, ya kan Ogami?"

"Begitulah."

Ai menatap mereka yang sedang ikut memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun. Ai mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kashikoi. Ai menutup pintunya dan duduk diranjang Kashikoi. Kashikoi menghela nafas lega begitu tahu yang datang adalah Ai. Ai menatap benda yang masih ditutupi kain putih.

"Kashikoi... aku masih bingung..." ucap Ai. Kashikoi mengelus kepala Ai.

"Ai-sama berikan apa saja... yang penting sudah ada keinginan untuk memberikan hadiah, Ai-sama. Presdir pasti akan menerimanya kok." Ucap Kashikoi. Ai menggenggam erat tongkat kayunya.

~…~…~…~

"SIAPA YANG MASUKIN SELAI KE DALAM TELUR GORENG?! INI PASTI ULAHMU!" Teriak Rui sambil memukul Yuuki dengan kepalanya.

"Makanan lainnya mewah, tapi yang ini terlihat aneh. Mana selainya selai coklat lagi, menjijikan..." ucap Toki. Yuuki hanya berwajah datar dan tak menanggapi. Ai mengambil roti dan meletakan telur goreng selai coklatnya di antara roti. Ia memakannya dan tersenyum.

"Enak, lho. Yuuki-dono." Ucap Ai. Yuuki menatap Ai yang tersenyum senang.

"Enak, kan?" Ucap Yuuki dengan senyum mengembang. Ai mengangguk. ia memotong dadu rotinya, lalu memakan dengan sumpitnya. "Ai-maru kenapa selalu makan dengan sumpit itu?"

"Ini hadiah dari..." Ai terdiam. Ia berhenti makan dan menunduk. Yuuki menepuk pundak Ai.

"Dia pasti orang penting. Ai-maru makan lagi saja." Ucap Yuuki lalu memakan telur goreng selai coklatnya. Ai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yuuki. Yuuki balas menatap Ai.

"Dia memang penting, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Coba pakai roti, Yuuki. Lebih enak lho." Ucap Ai sambil memberikan roti. Yuuki dan anggota code breaker mencoba memakannya. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Iya, lebih enak." Ai tersenyum menatap Yuuki.

"Besok aku yang masak saja." Bisik Ai.

~…~…~…~

"Bentou-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heike di ambang pintu dapur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shine." Ucap Ai sambil menutup lukanya dengan perban. Ai kembali melanjutkan memotong sayuran. Heike melihat dapur yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Heike mendekati Ai dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku bantu, ya?" Ucap Heike menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, Shine. Ini tanda terima kasihku pada Sound." tolak Ai. Heike menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku bantu menyiapkan yang lainnya." Ucap Heike. Ia mengambil piring dan mulai menatanya. Ai mengaduk masakannya sejenak. Ia mengambil sedikit dan memakannya. Heike melirik Ai. "Bentou-kun... jangan-jangan kau mengingat 'orang itu' ya?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu, Shine?"

"Melihat Yuuki-kun sekarang, apa kau jadi ingat pada 'orang itu'?" tanya Heike. Ai terdiam, ia mematikan kompor dan berbalik. Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan ke meja makan. Ai duduk dan menyampirkan tongkatnya.

"Jujur saja. Iya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan'nya', terutama versi putihnya." jawab Ai. Heike menuangkan makanan, yang ada dalam panci, ke mangkuk besar. Heike tersenyum pada Ai.

"Namanya juga dengan kanji yang sama kan?"

"Sudahlah, Shine. Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah tak ada dan membandingkannya."

"Maafkan aku, Ai-kun. Nah, ini hadiah untukmu, Ai-kun." Ucap Heike sambil menempelkan plester di punggung tangan Ai.

"Ng? Kapan aku terluka di sini?"

~…~…~…~

"Whoa... ini enak! Bener nih kau baru kali ini masak sendiri?" Tanya Toki tak percaya. Ogami dan Rui mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin." Jawab Ai sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di kening.

"Kau cepat belajar juga, Ai-sama! Kemarin bikin telur goreng saja gosong kan?" Ucap Yakamaru yang ikut menikmati makan malam. Ai memukul kepala Yakamaru. Yuuki mengangkat tangannya senang.

"Telur yang agak gosong kemarin itu buatan Ai-maru?"

"Sudahlah Yuuki-dono... jangan membuatku sedih." ucap Ai sambil memalingkan muka. Yuuki memeluk Ai dari belakang sambil membawa onigiri. Yuuki memasukan onigiri ke dalam mulut Ai.

"Ai yang pertama memberiku kado." bisik Yuuki.

"Eh?"

~…~…~…~

Ai menghela nafas. Ulang tahun Yuuki tinggal besok dan ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia berikan pada Yuuki. Ai melirik Kashikoi yang sedang mencatat bahan-bahan yang kurang untuk ulang tahun presdirnya itu. Ai mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Kashikoi.

"Ai-sama ingin ikut lagi?" Tanya Kashikoi.

"Tentu. Aku belum membeli hadiah untuknya kan?" Jawab Ai. Kashikoi mengangguk dan membantu Ai berjalan ke daerah pertokoan. Kashikoi mulai memasuki toko-toko di sana.

Ai menatap sebuah toko barang antik. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai barang-barang antik itu. Ai meminta izin pada Kashikoi untuk masuk ke toko itu. Kashikoi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bersama Ai masuk ke dalam toko itu. Kashikoi menunggu sambil membaca daftar belanjaannya untuk pesta ulang tahun Yuuki, minggu depan. Ai terdiam melihat sebuah benda. Benda itu adalah sebuah jam weker. Jam itu terlihat antik, namun terkesan modern dan kekanakan. Bentuk jam itu lingkaran dengan sebuah patung mini di samping jam. Patung Nyanmaru. Ai mengambil jam itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Tuan." Ucap sang pemilik toko. Ai sedikit terkejut. Ia segera memandang sang pemilik toko. "Jam ini hanya di produksi lima puluh buah saja dan ini yang terakhir. Desain yang sederhana namun memiliki kecanggihan yang luar biasa."

"Jam ini... memakai energi air?" Tanya Ai ketika ia melihat ke bagian belakang jam itu yang ternyata berfungsi untuk mengalirkan air dan menjadikannya energi penggerak jam itu.

"Tepat sekali. Dan jika tak ada air, jam ini juga bisa menggunakan energi panas yang di simpan di dalam patung ini. Lihat, ada panel surya kecil di atas kepala patung ini, kan?" Jelas sang pemilik toko.

"Aku rasa, Presdir akan menyukai hadiah itu." Ucap Kashikoi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ai. Kashikoi mengangguk.

"Apalagi, bentuk patungnya. Patung nyanmaru, kesukaan presdir."

"Baiklah, saya beli ini." Ucap Ai sambil mengeluarkan kartu kredit khusus yang sekaligus menjadi tanda pengenal bahwa ia pemimpin The Angels. Meski sekarang, The Angels sudah tidak ada. Ai memegang hadiah untuk Yuuki dengan hati-hati. Ia tak menyangka kesukaannya pada benda antik bisa dijadikan hadiah pada presdir Tenpouin Group itu. "Semoga Yuuki senang dengan hadiah perpisahan ini."

~…~…~…~

Yuuki pulang dengan wajah kusut. Ai yang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menonton tv, jelas bingung dengan kedatangan Yuuki yang seperti itu. Yuuki duduk di samping Ai dan ikut menonton tv. Ai menatap Yuuki yang masih terlihat cemberut. Ai menarik kedua pipi Yuuki ke samping.

"Ada apa dengan presdir Tenpouin Group ini? Cerialah."

"Aku... kehabisan jam antik nyanmaru. Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya." Ucap Yuuki.

"... Kau kan presdir. Kenapa tidak pinjam uang kantor dulu?"

"Yakamaru pelit."

"Meski begitu, kan tetap kamu yang lebih berhak."

"Uuung..." Yuuki menunduk dan sedikit bermanja pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin saja nanti muncul sesuatu yang lebih daripada jam antik nyanmaru itu." ucap Ai sambil mengelus kepala Yuuki.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah makan? Makan malam sudah di siapkan." Yuuki terlihat lebih bersemangat. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu yang sedikit terdengar panggilan untuk makan malam. Ai menggeleng.

"Belum. Tapi aku malas turun. Kakiku sakit sekali. Jangan sentuh ya. Ini beneran. Eh?"

"Aku bawa ke atas." Ucap Yuuki yang sudah di ambang pintu. Ia segera berguling keluar memanggil salah seorang pelayannya.

"Eh, tung... ya sudahlah." Ai kembali menonton berita. Ai menyangga punggungnya dengan bantal lalu merebahkannya sedikit. Ai mengganti channel tv dan Yuuki datang dengan beberapa pelayan yang membawa meja dan beberapa makanan. Yuuki memberikan sumpit kayu yang baru untuk Ai.

"Sumpitmu sudah rusak parah. Aku kasih yang baru." Ucap Yuuki. Ai menelan liurnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik sewaktu kecil seorang anak kecil berambut putih keperakan panjang dengan mata merah. Anak kecil yang merupakan adiknya itu.

'Nii-chan... sumpitmu sudah rusak. Aku kasih yang baru, ya?'

"I, iya Yuuki." Ucap Ai dengan wajah sedikit merona. Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ai-maru sakit?"

"Ah, enggak kok..."

"Uhm... Ai-sama pasti hanya senang. Sampai malu.. fuhihi..." ucap Yakamaru. Kashikoi segera memukul kepala kouhainya itu. "Ittai!"

"... Te, terima kasih Yuuki." ucap Ai. Yuuki terdiam sebelum mengangguk.

"Jreeng boneka semangka yang khawatir dengan warna kulit hijaunya. Si semangka."

"Oh hebat sekali presdir!"

~…~…~…~

"Wuih, pesta ulang tahun seorang presdir itu beda banget, ya. Berkelas gitu... tapi... kalau dikurangi dengan atribut nyanmaru di sana sini sih..." komentar Toki yang baru datang ke acara ulang tahun presdir Tenpouin Group itu.

"Memang berkelas ya. Yuuki itu." Komentar Ogami.

"Kalian norak sekali sih!" Komentar Rui sambil memukul Toki dan Ogami dengan keningnya. Toki dan Ogami segera tersungkur di tanah.

"Yah, mari kita nikmati saja pesta malam ini Toki-kun, Ogami-kun, Rui-san." ucap Heike yang sudah duduk di meja. Nenene mengangkat tangannya yang memegang permen lolipop nyanmaru.

"Minna! Syukurlah kalian sudah datang. Aku pikir aku akan bosan menunggu." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pirang agak acak-acakan.

"Sakurakouji-san! Mishiru! Kalian datang juga?" tanya Ogami.

"Masa kami tidak datang di hari ulang tahun Yuuki? Kami ini kan juga temannya." ujar Sakurakouji dengan ceria.

"Jangan-jangan kau datang saat pesta perusahaan Tenpouin Group, ya? Pesta untuk kita kan setelah pesta mereka selesai." Ucap Toki dengan nada jahil. Sakurakouji duduk berjongkok sambil meratapi nasibnya. Mishiru mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Toki.

"Sebentar lagi pestanya selesai, tuan dan nona. Saya akan antar anda ke ruang pesta untuk anda sekalian." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver yang mengenakan jas dengan warna serupa. Pemuda itu, Kashikoi Yata, berjalan lebih dahulu daripada mereka. Ia membuka sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Uwaaa... Besar dan mewah sekali!" Ucap Toki.

"Silahkan menunggu di sini. Saya pamit dahulu." Ucap Kashikoi sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Ma-kun. Ma-kun. Di luar ada orang lho!" Ucap Nenene sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terhubung ke taman kediaman presdir Tenpouin itu. Heike menatap taman yang sangat besar itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Nenene salah lihat." Ucap Heike.

"Iya, Nee-san. Gak ada siapa-siapa kok." Tambah Toki. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai pestanya sebelum Yuuki datang?"

Dan Tokipun di pukul ramai-ramai.

~…~…~…~

"Kok belum mulai-mulai ya?" Tanya Toki.

"Iya, ya... Aneh sekali." Ucap Sakurakouji. Belum ada semenit mereka mengucapkan hal itu Yuuki membuka pintu dengan wajah depresi. Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa orang lalu lalang.

"Ai-maru hilang." Ucap Yuuki sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu ruangan itu. Sakurakouji segera mencoba menghentikan aktivitas Yuuki yang agaknya semakin berbahaya itu.

"Lagi-lagi Bentou-kun menghilang ya?" Gumam Heike. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melirik Nenene yang ikut membantu Sakurakouji menenangkan Yuuki.

"Kenapa Heike?" Tanya Toki.

"Apa kalian ingat waktu Nenene mengatakan ada seseorang di taman?"

"Jangan-jangan itu saat Bentou keluar dari rumah!"

"Ya, aku mencurigai hal itu juga Ogami-kun. Yuuki...-kun." Heike menatap Yuuki yang malah semakin depresi mendengarnya.

"Ai-maru..."

'DUAAKH!'

"Jangan manja, Yuuki. Ayo cari Bentou sekarang!" Bentak Rui sambil menarik pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang terkapar dengan kening yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Me, meski mengenakan pakaian seperti itu Ouji tidak berubah rupanya..."

~…~…~…~

Ai berjalan perlahan dengan topangan tongkat kayunya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa berat meninggalkan rumah presdir Tenpouin Group itu. Berbeda ketika ia pergi dari rumah Sakurakouji yang tak merasakan apapun. Kali ini ia merasa tak rela pergi dari rumah Yuuki. Ai bersandar sebentar di balik sebuah pohon. Ia sedikit memijat kakinya yang mulai protes ingin istirahat.

'Nii-chan sakit?'

'Nii-chan lihat gambarku bagus kan?'

'Nii-chan...'

Ai menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingat adiknya yang sudah meninggal kurang lebih 100 tahun lalu. Adiknya yang meninggal karena peristiwa 'December 32' itu. Ai menunduk dan mulai berjalan lagi. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah mulai menyadari kepergianku." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan kembali.

Ai terus berjalan sambil mengingat semua yang telah ia lalui bersama adiknya dan Yuuki.

'Melihat Yuuki-kun sekarang, apa kau jadi ingat pada "orang itu"?' Pertanyaan Heike kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Ai memaksakan senyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Aku orang yang jahat."

~…~…~…~

Toki menghela nafas melihat Yuuki yang masih terlihat depresi. 'Kalau Yuuki masih begini, Bentou sudah pasti pergi jauh duluan!' Batin Toki. Toki menghela nafas dan menyuruh yang lain untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Toki menepuk pundak Yuuki. Yuuki menatapnya dengan wajah depresi. Toki mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau gak pakai kekuatan suaramu saja sih, Yuuki? Kau Code: 03 kan?" Tanya Toki masih sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yuuki berhenti berlari lalu memukul tangannya.

"Yon-ban hebat. Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi?"

"BODOH!" teriak Toki. Yuuki menempelkan kedua belah tangannya ke belakang telinga dan mencoba mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya itu. Toki menghela nafas dan menunggu Yuuki, sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi mencari Ai. Yuuki terdiam ia melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil... EH OI!" Yuuki berlari dengab kecepatan suara. Ia harus menemukan Ai lebih dahulu dari mereka. Yuuki berhenti ketika melihat seseorang berambut hitam kemerahan yang berjalan dengan sebuah tongkat.

"Bertahanlah, kakiku." Gumam orang itu. Ia terus memaksakan kakinya yang sudah mulai meneteskan darah untuk berjalan.

"Ai-maru." Panggil Yuuki. Orang yang di panggil Ai-maru itu meliriknya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia segera berjalan lebih cepat. Yuuki dengan kemampuannya berjalan mendahului Ai dan menghalangi Ai. Yuuki memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Le, lepaskan aku." Ucap Ai sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuuki. Yuuki menatap wajah Ai.

"Ai-maru tidak suka tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Yuuki. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ai. Ai jatuh terjerembab. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan tangan. "Ai-maru?"

"A, aku rare kind. Seperti kata mereka... aku... pembawa sial. Menyingkir dari hadapanku Yuuki.!"

"Kau tetap memanggil namaku. Jujur saja Ai-maru. Kau tidak suka atau suka?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya! Menyingkir dari hadapanku atau..."

"Nii-chan... mau meninggalkan aku?" Ai terdiam. Ia menatap Yuuki yang menunduk dan mengelus punggungnya. "Mulai hari ini panggilanmu adalah Nii-chan. Ai-maru memang bagus, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Nii-chan. Karena... kau sudah seperti kakakku."

"Yuuki..."

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Nii-chan. Aku akan menyimpanmu dan benda ini sampai akhir..." ucap Yuuki sambil mengeluarkan jam antik yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Yuuki dari Ai.

"Syukurlah, Bentou-kun ketemu." Ucap Sakurakouji yang datang sambil berlari. Di belakangnya terlihat Ogami, Toki, Rui, Heike, Nenene, dan Mishiru. Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Teman-teman. Mulai hari ini aku punya kakak! Ayo, kita nyalakan kembang api!"

~…~…~…~

"Buka kado! Aku mau buka kado sekarang..." ucap Yuuki sambil memainkan beberapa kado yang di terimanya.

"Jangan dulu presdir! Kau kan belum mendapat kado dari mereka." Ucap Kashikoi agak panik. Wajar saja, Yuuki sudah mulai mentargetkan hadiahnya untuk di buka pertama kali. Ai tertawa kecil.

"Buka saja, Yuu. Hadiah dari pelayanmu lebih hebat dari hadiahku. Hadiah mereka..." Ucap Ai. Yakamaru dan Kashikoi segera bekerja sama menutup mulut Ai. Yuuki tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada yang lebih indah dari hadiah dari diriku sendiri, Nii-chan. Wuaa... Golden Nyanmaru Fountain." ucap Yuuki yang langsung memeluk air mancur dari emas yang berbentuk nyanmaru itu.

"Ya, yah... selamat ulang tahun, Presdir Yuuki." Ucap Kashikoi agak gugup. Yuuki melompat dan memeluk Kashikoi.

"Terima kasih Kashikoi. Hadiahmu hebat..."

"Ha, hadiahku tak kalah menarik." Ucap Yakamaru.

"Wuaa... tongkat nyanmaru... tapi aku masih muda... belum waktunya pake tongkat." Ucap Yuuki dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kan untuk acara formal. Presdir Yuuki, selamat ulang tahun." Yuuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memeluk Yakamaru.

"Selanjutnya diriku, Yuuki-kun. Special dariku Fantastic Women Nyanmaru!" Ucap Heike sambil membuka bungkusan hadiahnya. Ai segera menutup mata Yuuki.

"MASAOMI BASTARD! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENUNJUKAN KE ERO AN MU DI HADAPAN YUUKI!" Bentak Ai.

"Ini bukan Ero, Bentou-kun. Ini seni."

"Apapun itu!" Pekik Ai.

"Second tidak berubah." Ucap Yuuki.

"Yu, Yuuki. Aku dengar beberapa hari lalu kau kehabisan jam tangan antik nyanmaru. Tapi, karena memang sudah habis, aku berikan penggantinya. Ini hanya jam tangan nyanmaru biasa sih." Ucap Toki. Yuuki tersenyum, ia mengambil dan langsung mengenakan jam tangan dari Toki.

"Terima kasih Fourth. Yah, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menghadiahkan jam tangan antik nyanmaru itu padaku. Tapi, aku tetap terima hadiahmu, Fourth. Karena kau adalah Fourth."

"Wuapaaa? Siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Toki. Yuuki tersenyum dan melirik Ai yang masih bersitegang dengan Heike.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-chan! Aku kan sudah besar!" ucap Yuuki menenangkan Ai. Toki lamgsung menyadari maksud Yuuki. Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yuuki dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melihatnya! Eh... uhm... Well, itu terserahmu." ucap Ai sambil berbalik dengan kursi rodanya.

"Wah, Bentou-kun memerah." Ucap Nenene. Ai tersentak dan menunduk.

"Aaah..." pekik Ai agaknya depresi.

"Nenene gak bisa beli apapun. Tapi, Nenene kasih coklat nyanmaru saja ya? Nenene buat sendiri, lho!" Ucap Nenene sambil memberikan sekotak coklat berbentuk nyanmaru dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Terima kasih. Ini musang ekor empat produk baruku." ucap Yuuki sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Nenene.

"Lihat magnes. Aku dapat mainan."

"Kau tetap tak bisa jauh dari mainan-mainan itu, hah?" bentak Rui sambil memukul kening Yuuki dengan keningnya. "Ini hadiah dariku. Aku dengar dari pelayanmu kalau di rumah, kau jarang mandi karena sibuk. Aku sudah berikan peralatan mandi! Sesibuk apapun kau kau harus tetap mandi."

"Baik." Ucap Yuuki.

"Yuuki. Ini hadiahmu. Kau sering sekali tidur tanpa selimut." Ucap Ogami sambil memberikan selimut bergambar nyanmaru.

"Mulai hari ini pasti akan ada yang menyelimutiku. Tapi, aku terima hadiahmu, Sixth. Supaya kami hangat bersama."

"Yuuki-kun. Aku dan Mishiru membuat kostum nyanmaru. Lain kali kita main petak umpet nyanmaru lagi ya? Bersama Mishiru dan Bentou." ucap Sakura. Mishiru mengangguk.

"Baiklah 'Nyanmaru'. Ayo kita main sekarang!" ucap Yuuki semangat. Ia mengambil kostum nyanmarunya dan berguling ke arahAi. "Nii-chan yang jaga!"

~…~…~…~

Ai POV

Aku mengelus kepala Yuuki yang sudah tertidur lelap. Mengadakan pesta sebanyak dua kali, sungguh menguras energi. Aku mencium puncak kepala Yuuki sebelum mengambil sebuah penutup telinga dan mengalirkan energiku ke dalam penutup telinga itu. Aku memasangkan penutup telinga itu di telinga Yuuki dan membuka jendela perlahan. Aku menatap langit malam yang cerah. Bulan dan bintang bersatu membentuk pemandangan yang indah terlukis di langit. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba menggerakan badannya untuk keluar dari jendela kamar.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Bentou?" Aku berbalik dan melihat teman masa kecilku, Ogami Rei, sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu.

"Mencari udara segar, Rei." ucapku berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu menutup pendengaran Yuuki dengan kemampuanmu dan berusaha untuk keluar dari jendela itu." Ujar Rei. Aku tahu, Rei memang tak bisa dibohongi semudah itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Rei." ucapku sarkastik. Rei mencengkram pundakku erat.

"Kau tidak peduli padanya? Dia sudah menjadikanmu sebagai..."

"Aku tahu Rei! Tapi... aku pernah gagal menjadi seorang kakak! Aku tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak lagi. Rei, kau harus mengerti perasaanku juga."

"Kau pantas menjadi kakak Ai. Kau tak pernah gagal menjadi kakak. Kalaupun benar gagal, apa dia mati dengan wajah kesal karena membencimu?"

"..." Aku menunduk mengingat wajah adikku ang tersenyum ketika dia mendekati ajal.

"Dia tersenyum, kan? Itu bukti bahwa dia senang menjadi adikmu. Lagipula, saat ini kau diberi kesempatan kedua kan? Meski mungkin Yuuki yang sekarang berbeda dengan 'Yuuki' adikmu dulu. Pergunakan kesempatan keduamu dengan baik, Bentou." Aku menatap Yuuki yang masih tertidur. Rei mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku merebahkan diriku dan memeluk Yuuki dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Rei." Ucapku sambil meneteskan air mataku di punggung Yuuki. Aku dapat mendengar Rei berjalan keluar kamar kami. Aku rasa, ia tersenyum ketika keluar.

Aku menatap wajah tidur Yuuki dan melepas penutup telinganya. Aku tutup jendela kamar dan membalikkan tubuh adik baruku ini. Dia menggeliat kecil sambil bergumam namaku. Inikah yang membuatku cepat akrab dengan Yuuki? Inikah yang membuatku berat meninggalkan rumah ini? Karena kau adalah adikku? Yuuki... namamu, wajahmu, sifatmu... apa kau memang reincarnasi adikku yang aku sayangi. Aku lindungi. Dan aku cintai hingga kini?

"Thank You and Happy Birthday, My Presdir. My New Brother. My new Loved."

~…~…~…~

The End.

AN:

Hy minna! ayem Bek! (apaan sih?)

Author newbie aneh (dan kayaknya gak kan pernah bisa lepas dari kata 'Aneh') Yamazaki Yako yang akrab di sapa Rii ini kembali dari dunia Ujian Nasional (emang ada?) yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Sudah hampir setahun aku meninggalkan dunia fanfiksi terutama di fandom SDK dan C:B ini.

(bukankah karena emang hanya dua fandom itu kau bergelut Rii?)

Fic ini adalah Fic comeback yang sekaligus didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun character kedua yang paling aku favoritkan di Code: Breaker. Presdir kita, Tenpouin Yuuki, yang berulang tahun tanggal 5 Mei. (dan juga Yuan dari SDK, tapi fic ultahnya sudah tahun lalu. Kapan-kapan mampir saja.)

Well, meski ini nyaris tidak menceritakan tentang ulang tahun Yuuki dan... sedikit Gaje, Abal, plus OOC seperti biasa di warning. btw ini masuk Au atau semi canon? Ada yang tahu?

Sigh. Fic comebackku yg sangat tidak menggemparkan, tidak istimewa, layak dibuang, dirobek, dibakar Ogami dan Hotaru(?), Selesai sampai di sini.

Sampai jumpa di ficku berikutnya.

Jika masih ada yang ingin membaca karya abalku lagi, sih. #nunduk-nunduk


End file.
